


Everything Takes Time

by RippedShorts



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Anal Sex, Dont know if I'll finish this, Hurt/Comfort, Jack will play a bigger role later, Multi, Rape, Rough Sex, Slow To Update, Trudge is an asshole, Yusei is ashamed, and worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RippedShorts/pseuds/RippedShorts
Summary: Yusei’s life takes a dramatic turn for the worse as he decides it's a good idea to walk alone, at night, in Satellite.





	Everything Takes Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, I happen to have all sorts of story ideas and I never really finish them. But, I do end up writing at least a chapter's worth. If I decide to continue this, it'll be extremely slow to update. Warning! This chapter is littered with rape and depressing thoughts please read with caution.

The air was crisp against Yusei’s skin. Goosebumps pimpling their way up his arms with fast succession, he shivered. The moon was up here in the Satellite. But the raven didn't care. He knew it wasn't safe, but so long as he was quiet he was sure to sneak by. It was past curfew, but he was more concerned about paying a fee while walking through to the district he lived in. It wasn't anything new though, he had done this a million times. Tonight was no different.

He took the same path each and every time.

He retraced his step just as he did the night before. Walking slowly, without a sound to his steps. He was in no particular hurry. In a way he enjoyed how fresh the breeze felt on his face. And, how moonlight cascaded a brilliant blanket of shadows on the run down buildings. Yusei didn't live topside, it was all too risky for the enforcers. At least as far as security went that is.

“You know what time it is street rat?”

Trudge. It seemed that no matter where Yusei was, the officer always found his way straight to him. It is unlikely they'd actually throw someone in for breaking curfew, unless Trudge could _ actually _ find some probable cause. The man just seemed a nuisance at this point. He just couldn't wait to throw the raven behind bars. He kept walking.

“Hey! I'm talkin' to you Satellite!”

He hears the words but he wasn't concerned. This was a game. This was a joke. This guy was trying to get Yusei into the Facility ever since he could remember. _ As if that'll ever happen. _He kept his thoughts to himself, no change in speed, nor hurry. To the raven, this man held no authority despite the badge he carried and the uniform he wore. When it came to Trudge he could care less. He was nothing.

Only tonight was different.

It was all too sudden. Too different. It seemed he was walking forever, but the enjoyment left his body. In a matter of seconds rough hands gripped him by the shoulders, he was shoved. His reaction time was off, he wasn't ready. Wasn't thinking. _ Of all the times to have a brawl _. He thought to himself, the force that had him away was too great for him to stand idly by; to try and hold his ground.

It was utterly pointless. He hit the floor hard, the force rippling throughout his body, traveling from his knees all the way up to his face. The pain shook him like a mad dog.

The darkness of the night seemed thicker. Almost pitch. It would only take a second, no a minute. He didn't bother to attempt to get up. No, instead he reached for his duel disk. He had to alert the Enforces before…

But, it was too late.

Yusei was too slow. Too tired, too off his game. A foot came crashing down to his gut, a heavy boot came slamming the air out of his lungs. He gasped, trying to reclaim all the oxygen that was stolen, but it was to no avail. His assailant moved fast. Too fast. His vision began to blur, he had to get out of this. He had to. Laboured breathing echoes down the street, he reached once more for his disk, but it was fruitless, the hands came again. Gripping fistfuls of his hair, he was lifted, he felt weightless. Worthless. He was better than this, and he knew that. And now, now he was at the mercy of some punk, who obviously didn't understand the concept of respect. Everyone knew who the Enforcers were, they practically ran the city.

But, none of that mattered.

None of it. His face was smashed up against a dirty, gritty wall with utter strength. Warm liquid began to ooze down his skin, a wound freshly torn open. This man was strong, powerful. Completely opposite to him now. The entire scene laid itself out in only a matter of seconds, but it seemed much longer than that. The seconds were lifetimes and the pain was erratic. He was helpless, absolutely helpless. But what could he have possibly done otherwise? What brought down this pain, why today, why him, and why can't he escape it.

A taller, built body pressed up against him. As much as he didn't want to resort to begging, to groveling he debated it. Almost did it, but his pride was still strong and the night was thick. There was no way Yusei would give up, not like this. Adrenaline filled his veins like an instant rush of cocaine. He struggled, moved his body side to side the best he could. He attempted to use the wall to his advantage and press his feet off on it, away from it. But the man crushed him, pressed his body firmly against the raven’s, a strangled scream tried to leave the threshold of his lips, but it was too difficult.

Everything was difficult.

His face was hit again against the concrete wall that was covered in old, murky dirt. Again and again, till his vision was blurring once more. The pain had subsided, his skin, the wounds, his bones, all going numb. Feebly he did his best just to stand, but dizziness was overtaking him, slowly. He tried to stay awake to fight it, to fight him. But the warmth was soothing him in his time of need. Is it truly cowardice to fall asleep? Let his mind drift as the darkness overcame his consciousness. Was there anything left he could do?

Letting go, seemed so much easier.

Preferable.

His legs were growing weak. So unbearably weak, but he stood his ground. He had to. So he got his ass beat he could endure, he could keep going. As long as his feet would hold any way.

“What do you think of me now?”

A voice. It sounded familiar, distant. Had he known that voice, this man, these hands? He wasn't entirely sure, he was out of it, but he tried, if not anything else he could do.

“How's about I teach you a lesson?”

As if that wasn't what he was already doing in the first place. Yusei felt both his wrists swept up in a quick succession, they too were pressed into the wall without fail, a sharp edge digging on the inside of his wrist harshly. But the grip never let up, not in the slightest. One hand holding both his arms above his head along this disgusting wall. He felt the pressure of his assailants body let up. The other hand came around at the ravens belt, loosening it, with such a skill.

Yusei all too slowly realised what was coming. He had to do something. But, he was beat up, bloody, broken and bruised. He could have only hoped. Tried and tried again as he must. But still, nothing. He opened his mouth and started a painful beg, his voice broken, cracking. Barely even audible. “I… can't… don't… please..”

He felt terrible. His strength, his spirit all of it hinging on some worthless begging. What could have carried him through this? He knew what was coming but it was too late. It was all too late. His pants were already slid past his thighs. His underwear was already joined with them. He heard a button, a zipper pop open, and a heavy sigh.

“You know hold long I've wanted to do this?”

Yusei’s heart was frantic, his legs, his feet, everything trembling uncontrollably. Those words clear as day, he hadn't heard anything quite as clear before in his life. His heart pounding in his ears, the words repeating themselves. The face came to his mind, Trudge. It was officer Tetsu Trudge. The man that had gone ignored, became very prominent in the span of seconds. Reality came as a devastating shock, how could anything like this be real? How can this be happening? It was dark, his body was heavy.

Worst of all they were completely alone.

There wasn't a thing that could have possibly changed this horrid night.

All in the span of seconds.

A hand came to the cleft of his ass, prying both cheeks apart. Yusei’s eyes were screwed shut, he tried to block everything out, but it was futile. The noise had never been louder, the smells had never been stronger, and his body had never been weaker.

It was like everything came crashing down at once, he couldn't stop the man behind him, Yusei was truly powerless.

There was no lube, no protection. And when that hard cock placed itself at his tiny virgin hole, the raven bit his lip. He knew it would hurt, he knew it would be nothing, but pain. His wrists were still pinned to the wall, while Trudge’s other hand came to the back of Yusei’s head, rough fingers meeting soft, black, strands.

The officer shoved the raven’s head into the wall once more, attempting to stifle any of the younger man's cries. Simultaneously, the cock pushed its way through. His thick, swollen, head was swallowed in a delicious, warm tightness. The older man sighed, the friction was amazing. He had to stop otherwise he would have blown his load right there. He leaned in ghosting a breath to Yusei’s ear.

“Try anything, your friends will be next.”

Yusei was trembling. The pain was nothing he ever experienced. A scream came searing his throat, only to be stifled by the murky wall. It was unfathomable, he'd have never thought anything like this would ever happen. Used and abused by the law, no less. It had always been that way, but never had he ever expected it would be to this extent. His hole was scorching hot, as if a fire caused the excruciating burn in the cleft of his ass. Trudge finally began to move again, and all Yusei could do was sob.

Warm tears began to flow down his face, stinging his eyes mildly. It hurt so much, he only wished it would stop. If it could be a dream. He hoped at the back of his mind that it was all a ruthless nightmare. That he had only fallen asleep on his walk, or perhaps he was already safe hidden within the cracks of the roads scattered along Satellite. But, he knew it was all wishful thinking. This pain, this blood, these tears, all of it was real. All of it was here. None of this was fake, a dream.

He was here, in this alleyway. Pressed against this gritty, dusty wall. With a man, who claimed to be the law.

Trudge was panting now. Slamming into Yusei with such strength, pulling all the way out to force his way back in. He was so tight, he fit like a glove, feeling the way Yusei’s needy hole clung to his dick, as if it never wanted to let go. He was obscenely hot, firm. And the officer's cock was engorged, purely swollen, from this obsessive need to plunge himself deeper, as deep as he could possibly go. He needed to fill this amazingly tight, sweltering hole. The pleasure was all around him. And, right now, there was nothing he wanted more.

The officer released Yusei’s hair, but it didn't help any. His hand moved to clutch around his love handle. Again, and again, he slammed into him, this time guiding his dick more smoothly in the tight passage. He was going faster, harder, the pressure was steadily building, but Trudge wasn't quite to his limit, just yet. The angle was better, add more to the pleasure he was bound to receive.

Yusei gasped.

He was completely appalled by the act, but he couldn't deny the twinge of delectable satisfaction. It was painful, and it did burn, but _ something _felt so incredibly different. It was horrible and disgusting but the feeling shot right to his penis. The stimulation caused his member to rise. And he cursed himself, nothing about this could be good, nothing about this could be right. And just as the same spot was hit, over and over like a broken record he couldn't help but cry harder. He felt ashamed. Used, dirty, he hated how good it felt. Through his cries he couldn't help a gasp, a whimper, a moan to sneak past his lips.

Those noises didn't fall on deaf ears.

“You like that, don't you? You little Whore.”

He bit his lip hard, trying to stifle any more of his mewls. He didn't want to enjoy this, this fucking pain, this fucking abuse of power. He felt humiliated, and sick to his stomach that his dick actually _ stood up _ for, this torture. This devastation. This isn't how he wanted his first time to go, in an alleyway against a dirty ass wall. With a guy he didn't even know. He would have forgave the setting, but it was supposed to be special. And now, now he'll have to remember sex as this uncaring beast. He tried to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, but after this, he couldn't imagine seeing Trudge as a good guy. And who could blame him? After this, anyone wouldn't be able to forgive their assaulter, at least not right away.

All of his thoughts left his mind as a rough, calloused fingers met his shaft. He moaned loudly, getting pumped in tune with the unwavering, fast pace. He couldn't hold in any more harsh moans. He only imagined how loud he was at that moment, and Yusei was sure he'd care, but right then right now, he didn't care about anything. His breathing became rushed and his heart was out of his chest, the pressure was definitely there, his face was flushed and in a matter of seconds he didn't think he could hold on any longer.

Then he came, hot fluid shot itself from his hard member, in on burst. Coating the officer's fingers as well as the wall in his semen. A little dripped down his thigh, but it didn't matter Yusei was riding his orgasm. Trudge was still going though and it was all the more stimulation for the raven.

Trudge followed soon after.

With a few more powerful thrusts, he was gone. Came in that beautifully tight cavern, spilling his seed deep within Yusei, white fluid began to spill out of that dangerously filled hole. And within a matter of minutes, trudge pulled away. Pulled his clothes back on. Shoved the raven to the floor. And left without another word. He had his way with him, that's all there was to it.

Yusei laid there for what seemed like forever. He couldn't fathom what just happened. He cried a harsh sob once more. How could he let himself be used like That? Tossed aside like some useless slut whose only purpose was to please. That wasn't who he was, wasn't what he wanted to become. He was disgusting, actually _ enjoying _ rape. As if he practically begged to get fucked, he cried harder. He was nothing, nothing but a used up street rat.

\-----

He didn't know what time it was, all he knew was that it was late as fuck. The moon was still up, and the sky was clear, the city was still dark as silence hugged Yusei on his way back to their hideout. Save for the light patter of his feet brushing along the pavement lazily. He didn't have the energy anymore, lifting his feet seemed more and more like a hassle. He was completely drained and for a brief moment he considered the notion of never waking up after this night. It would have been easy to off himself, weapons were practically everywhere even if it wasn't anything traditional, he was sure he could have hung himself with a strong wire in an abandoned, battered up building. 

He knew he didn't have the courage to do such a thing, no matter how many times he played the scenario over in his head. He knew where to find the wire, he could strip it off, or simply keep his eyes out for it. As for the place, most all the buildings topside were fair game, the tricky part would have been finding a stable enough foundation to hang from for at least 10 minutes

He shook his head, he sounded ridiculous.

Contemplating suicide, never thought he'd do that one.

He knew he looked like shit on top of all that. He couldn't imagine what the guys would say the next day, maybe it was better to turn around, to find some other place to sleep. He didn't want the questions, the confrontation, the worried look on their faces. How could he even face them, would they even take him seriously if he did say something? Or would they just laugh? Saying anything was out of the question, there was no way he could ever talk about any of it. Not now, not ever. He had no one to blame but himself.

He had to find a way to clean himself up, but he was too exhausted, too bruised up to give a damn. The blood had dried from his face, the swelling had only gone up, his legs were weak and not breathing almost seemed like a better trade off all things considered. But, he knew he couldn't give up on anything, Yusei Fudo was no quitter.

Although it certainly seemed that way a few hours ago.

He hadn't even known if a few hours had passed or not. Time was completely absent from everything. His mind was full of exploding negative thoughts the entire walk home. There was no way he could fix himself up even if he tried. He briefly considered going by Martha's to shower, but she had ears like a hawk. She'd be all on him within a matter of seconds, there was no way he would be fast enough to evade her. He sighed, _ I'll just have to think of something. _

He just hoped the guys were asleep. Kalin was always the first to knock out, he had always been an early riser. Crow on the other hand, could have gone either way. Sometimes he was out, sometimes he was up, other times he was dead asleep. Jack was the heavy sleeper, but there was no guarantee he'd be sleeping. He silently hoped he was in his throne room, entertaining himself.

He huffed out another sigh, there was no way of telling any of it, all he could do is cross his fingers and hope to hell they're sleeping like rocks. He opened the withered door quickly, as to avoid an all too familiar squeak. He held his breath and stepped through.

The fire was still lit, and as he predicted Kalin was out like a light. Crow and Jack weren't anywhere to be seen, he thanked his lucky stars, but hoped it was a good thing they were out at this time at night. He didn't want anything to happen to them, especially what happened to him earlier this night. There were so many other things he would trade in exchange to rid the shame, the guilt, the pain. He dropped to the floor hard, he hissed, but it felt so good to release his legs from standing. He dropped his body so quickly onto the ground and as much as it hurts, the ground just seemed to get softer and the strain on his body was lifted.

He began to cry all over again in remembrance of the nights events. He tried to keep his whimpers to a low whisper as to not wake his friend. But he couldn't help the tears that streamed down his face all too familiarly. He couldn't help the pain in his chest, the sinking feeling in his heart. He shuddered despite the warm fire, nothing will ever be the same. Sex will never be right. And, he couldn't tell a soul, Trudge stated his friends would be next, and there was no way he'd ever let them go through this. Since he can prevent it, he'd never let his friends have to bear the burden of living it, of having to remember it.

He didn't know how long he was left there, shaking, wallowing in the shame that was entrusted to him. The fire was out, the cackling of stray embers had ceased, when an all too gentle hand brushed his shoulder, placed lightly. He swallowed the need to cry harder. Comfort in any way made it all seem so _ real. _ He could've tried to deny it, but as a warm body pressed itself along his back, and an arm wrapped around his stomach he couldn't help but see that all this pain gave him attention, attention of which only confirmed just how real tonight was.

A soothing accent came to his ear,

“Shh, you're alright, Yusei. You're okay.”

That voice was unmistakably--

“You're safe, shh, go to sleep. You're okay “

Barely even a whisper. The tender voice ghosted his ear with such delicance. The arm around him was strong, firm and reassuring. The tears still steamed down like a river, but at least he knew he was okay. That he was safe, taken care of. And, for just a moment, only for even just a second. It felt as if….

As if everything was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> What did y'all think? I might change the title later. I'm also new to writing on this site. (kind of) So, be aware that this is unfinished.


End file.
